1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail ejector, and more particularly to a nail ejector that is pressed and operated by a user's one palm to eject the nails outward successively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional nail ejector in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 516480 and comprises a main body 2, a socket 3 mounted in a limit portion 23 of the main body 2, a guide tube 5 mounted in a chamber 31 of the socket 3, and a shaft 26 movably mounted in the main body 2 to push the nail. Thus, a user's one palm presses the main body 2 to move the shaft 26 downward to push the nail so as to eject the nail outward.
However, the user's one hand cannot hold the main body 2 rigidly and stably, so that the nail is easily deflected when being ejected outward. In addition, the conventional nail ejector does not have a nail magazine, so that the conventional nail ejector can only eject one nail at a time, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.